


Drabble for Dylan

by Queen_Walrus_Approximately



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, McLennon - Fandom, WTF - Fandom, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, McLennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Walrus_Approximately/pseuds/Queen_Walrus_Approximately
Summary: These are just short stories I write for my best friend because she's a psychopath just like me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dana_ohara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_ohara/gifts).



In the midst of the party, Brian saw him from across the room. Tall, handsome, mysterious; just how he liked his men. He had only heard and seen pictures of this wild, intruiging man, but now he has caught a glimpse of him in person, and finallt has a chance to meet the man that ould fulfill his darkest desires.  
Ruffiling his hair, Brian swaggered over to where th other man was standing nect to his redheaded girlfriend. She had a fake smile plastered across her face as he completely ignored her, instead flirting with other girls at the party. Brian could see her frustration, but he didn't care about that.  
"Ello, Mr. Morrison," Brian greeted, holding out his hand with a sly smile on his face. "The name's Brian Jones."  
Diverting his attention away from the females, he looked Brian overly slowly, a sexy smile growing across his own face.  
"Hey, Brian. You can call me... Jim," he said cooly, accepting Brian's hand. He held ir for a minute before giving it a firm, slow shake. They maintained eye contact, and Brian could see the desire mounting in Jim's eyes.  
Brian licked his lips, and JIm's eyes traced the action with a gleam in his eye and a wicked smile on his face. Leaning down, Jim whispered in Brian's ear, sending a shiver down his spine and causing bumps to raise across this arms.  
"Let's go out back."  
officially turned on, his trousers became too tight for comfort. He shifted feet, the aspect of what was to come making him quiver with excitement.  
Jim led him through the throngs of people grooving to the loud music, stoned, trashed, and high in other ways. When they reach the back door, JIm opened it up and allowed Brian out first. Closing it behind him, JIm walked him over to a bomb shelter a few yards away from the house.  
"This is my secret room. Where I do things to others like no one could imagine."  
Brian had many ideas of what he meant, and each one was better than the last, causing his already hard erection to grow painful. He slid up behind JIm as he was opening the hatch of the shelter and pushed his groin up against Jim's ass.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Brian coaxed.  
Standing up right from the low lock on the door, Jim turned around and grabbed Brian's crotch tightly, making him groan in pleasure.  
Jim licked the shell of his ear and whispered, "You'll find out soon enough".  
He turned and gestured Brian down the stairs, closing and locking the hatch behind him. Without turning on any lights, Jim asked "Do you enjoy bondage?" Brian confirmed and suddenly felt a mask come over his eyes and a rag stufffed in his mouth. He moaned.  
Jim stripped him naked, then shuffled him to a hard platform and and tied his wrists and ankles onto it.  
Then he dissapeared.  
It became quite for several minutes and Brian became worried.  
"Jim?" Brian tried to muffle through the rag. The silence stretched. Then he heard it. A buzzing noise. It grew louder and louder till the deafening sound of angry bees swarmed Brian. He tried to scream, pull at his bindings. They began to sting him, over and over, they crawled all over him.  
All he could think was 'NOT THE BEES. ANYTHING BUT THE BEES'.  
Then he fucking died.


	2. Trashy McLennon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul live in the nicest trailer park of Alabama git er done. Or rather, get 'EM done ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I'm left alone for too long and get really bored lmaooooo I promise I'm not drunk, just an odd ginger.

"POL, get er ass in here so I can eat it, num num num," JOhn hollered from the bedroom of their double wide. Paul, completely naked except for the fishnets, heels, and apron he was wearing, turned from his place at the stove and flashed John.  
"YUMMY, look at that lil worm!" JOhn announced, and he rushed from the bedroom into the kitchen where Paul was fryin up some bacon. JOhn was in his favorite pink thong, that he bought 3 sizes too small to 'accentuate'. He turned Paul around and start poking him in the butt with his own worm.   
"Oh wow are you in? I can't even tell yer so smol," Paul said.  
JOhn slapped his butt then threw Paul out the window for being disobedient. "Yer the smol one Pol, now get back in here and make me some brekfest."  
And so Paul propelled himself back through the window with his farts, but instead of cooking the bacon, he threw the hot pan of grease at JOhn's face and burned him. Then they beat the shit out of each other.  
"How you like them Apples?!" Paul shouted as he slammed JOhn's head into an LP of LEt IT BE. After about 30 minutes of rocking the trailer around destroying their shit, the cops showed up.  
"Oh shit, the popo, I cant get in trouble for domestic abuse and drunkenness AGHIAN," JOhn sobbed, then he whipped his dick around like a propeller and fly away, leaving Paul to deal with the popo himself. He was arrested for wearing women's clothing and battery, because he threw ho grease at JOhn which melted his face into the shape of a pigs. ANd uh that's it he died in prison and JOhn got a weiner enlargement.


End file.
